O Guarda Costas
by Deida-sama
Summary: Por ordem de Hiashi, Neji tinha como obrigação acompanhar Hinata para onde quer que fosse, ele achava aquilo um saco, mas foi começando a se acostumar com o fato de cuidar da prima, se acostumou tanto que não suportava ver outros rapazes se aproximando de
1. Começo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto! UUv

* * *

"_Não sei por que Hiashi-sama quer tanto que acompanhe Hinata-sama para onde quer que ela vá. Eu não tenho obrigação!Mas desde que meu pai morreu eu tive que ir morar com meu tio, ele me vem tratando assim, como se eu fosse empregado dele!Tudo bem que ele é bem mais rico que meu pai...Não gosto de admitir isso mais vivo as custas dele.Hinata-sama já tem 17 anos sabe se virar sozinha, só fico preocupado quando ela chega tarde em casa, oras, preocupação de primo, isso é normal...Pelo menos eu acho.Ele vive dizendo que Hinata-sama é muito frágil, não pode andar por ai sozinha e blá blá blá... Ok e isso acaba sobrando pra mim._

_Ontem Hiashi-sama disse para eu acompanhá-la até o curso de ballet. Aff.. Eu não tenho obrigação!! Mas fazer o que, ou isso ou eu fico recebendo olhares de censura. Maldita Hinata-sama.Oras por que Maldita? Ela não fez nada, a culpa é daquele pai dela... Ah como eu odeio aquele homem!Graças a Kami-sama esse ano eu faço 18 anos e posso morar sozinho._

_Hinata-sama sempre foi muito tímida, trocamos poucas palavras enquanto caminhamos, ela vai sempre alguns metros a minha frente, como se tivesse medo de mim, oras em parte ela tem razão... Eu já disse algumas palavras duras a ela... Disso eu me arrependo.Ela é doce demais, não tem culpa.Doce demais? Neji? Por que raios você está pensando assim?Ela é sua prima!Tenho pensado assim ultimamente... Ou melhor, tenho sonhado muito com ela ultimamente... Estou começando a me preocupar com isso... Não é normal sonhar com a mesma pessoa todas as noites e sonhos que não são nenhum pouco decentes, só se eu estiver... Apaixonado por ela?Não! Jamais...!_

_Todas as manhãs vamos juntos a escola. Quando chegamos la ela vai ara a sala dela e eu para minha, mal falamos um 'Até logo'. Notei que ela não tem muitos amigos... No intervalo fica distante dos outros, sentada num banquinho em baixo de uma arvore de flor de cerejeira. Já pensei em ir La e fazer companhia... Mas fiquei com receio que ela recusasse. Então prefiro ficar com meus amigos, Mas ainda eu fico admirando-a.Uma tarde eu a vi perdida em pensamentos derrepende notei que alguém se aproximava dela.Era o Aburame Shino da minha classe, ele se sentou ao lado e começaram a conversar . Ela parecia animada com a presença dele, não se por que, mas não me senti bem com aquilo. Fiquei atento a cada movimento que ele fazia para ver se ele tentava fazer alguma coisa com ela. Afinal eu era responsável por Hinata-sama e tinha que cuidar dela._

_Toda tarde voltamos acompanhado por nossos amigos, O hiperativo do Uzumaki Naruto, A Haruno Sakura e o Sai, os meus melhores amigos. E Hinata-sama vinh sempre atrás, olhando para o chão com um olhar melancólico, é apenas uma opinião minha, mas eu acho que ela fica linda com aquele olhar... Parece que está precisando ser protegida por alguém como se estivesse precisando de carinho... Eu até poderia... Mas sou apenas seu guarda-costas... Apenas um guarda-costas... Mas daqui pra frente eu quero ser mais que isso..."_

--xXx--

Continua...


	2. Gostar sem saber

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto não me pertence, por que se pertencesse ia dar NejiHina na cabeça =DD_

**Aviso:**_ Meu povo, se encontrarem erros de português, me perdoem? i.i to sem word.. então to escrevendo fics na raça mesmo ._

_Obrigada pelos comentarios!! *-*_

_Capitulo 2 -Gostar sem saber._

_"-È isso que você é, Uma inútil! Hinata você já tem dezessete anos já está na hora de parar de agir como uma menina de 13, não acha? -Eu ouvi Hiashi-sama gritar com Hinata-sama que apenas ouvia tudo calada e de cabeça baixa.  
Eu apenas acompanhava aquilo, já era algo normal acontecer coisas como aquela durante o jantar... Hiashi-sama sempre tentava rebaixar ela quando tinha oportunidade e quando ela estava triste ele se aproveitava.  
-Você me envergonha! Como honra o titulo de filha primogênita agindo desta forma?!-Ele disse batendo os punhos na mesa - Já é a quinta vez me Tsunade me liga avisando que você age como uma altista na escola!  
-De - desculpe... -A voz dela soou baixa e melodiosa, continuava de cabeça baixa,aquilo me causava um aperto no coração..  
-È só isso que você sabe falar Hinata! "Desculpa", mas saiba não vai resolver seus problemas !Primeiro, aprenda a ser mais forte! Pare de gaguejar!-Gritou Hiashi-sama para ela que permanecia de cabeça baixa enquanto mexia a comida com o hashi- Até Hanabi, que é nova que você, tem voz ativa!  
Sem dizer nada ela se levantou da mesa e foi em direção ao quarto, eu simplesmente odiava aquilo que ele fazia.... E o pior... ele parecia gostar de tratá-la daquela forma  
-Hiashi-sama acha melhor eu levar algo para Hinata-sama comer? -eu ouvi uma das empregadas falar assim que Hinata-sama deixou a sala de jantar  
-Não! O lugar de comer é aqui na mesa! Que ela passe fome! -E dito isso ele se levantou deixando eu, a emprega e Hanabi-sama um tanto perplecços  
-Oni-san, eu vou levar alguma coisa pra nee-chan comer - Hanabi-sama falou baixinho  
-Deixa que eu levo Hanabi-sama, se ele descobrir que você está ajudando ela.. Você será castigada... -Eu disse isso me levantando, agora estava fazendo qualquer coisa para brigar com meu tio e sair logo dali...  
Hanabi-sama me olhou um pouco preocupada, ela sabia que se ele descobrisse eu iria para rua, não era nada bom desrespeitar nenhuma regra imposta por ele naquela casa.  
Logo depois que a empregada fez uma bandeja eu me encarreguei de legar para Hinata-sama, fui até seu quarto a porta estava trancada, dei duas leves batidas e ouvi sua voz melodiosa falar:  
-Entra...  
Adentrei no quarto de Hinata-sama e vi uma cena que não me deixou feliz... Ela estava sentada com as costas apoiadas na parede fria, abraçando os joelhos e com lagrimas escorrendo por aquela bela face que agora estava um pouco rosada, coloquei a bandeija em cima do criado mudo, já estava saindo quando ela falou baixinho:  
-O que eu fiz...?-Foi horrivel para mim escutar aquelas palavras,odiava ve-la ser maltratada pelo pai... Ela não teve culpa de ser assim...  
-Você não fez nada Hinata-sama...È só seu pai que tem problemas de mais e acaba descontando a raiva dele... Além do mais... eu gosto de você assim... -Foi o que eu disse, depois de alguns segundos eu percebi o que tinha falado, senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, então tratei de sair dali o mais rapido possivel antes que ela me visse naquele estado._

_  
Voltei para meu quarto e me joguei na cama.  
Ta... o que diabos está acontecendo comigo? Quase me declarei para minha própria prima?!  
Há não... Devo está ficando louco ou algo muito parecido. Mas odiei o jeito que Hiashi-sama a tratou e fiquei pior quando a vi chorar daquele jeito.  
Às vezes fico pensando o que vai ser de Hinata-sama quando eu deixar essa casa... Acredito que as brigas com ela vão continuar já que ele nunca parou mesmo... Tenho vontade de levá-la comigo... Há mas duvido que ela queira... E duvido mais ainda que meu tio me deixe ir, afinal tenho que cuidar dela!  
Ah, é isso que vou fazer!Vou convencer minha protegida a deixar esse lugar... Pelo menos eu a tratarei bem...  
Acho que tenho que começar a me acostumar com o fato de que estou gostando dela..."_

_Continua...  
_


	3. Aceitação

**Disclaimer**:Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e eu só sou uma sonhadora.

**Notas:** Nesse cap terá pov dos dois personagens e algumas coisas acontecem eu tempo real. =D

Muito obrigada pelos comentários viu! è muito saber que você estão gostando do meu trabalhinho!

Se encontrarem erros de português me perdoem? to sem word e sem beta.. Escevendo fics na raça mesmo! _

boa leitura!

Neji POV'S

_"Se eu continuar nessa casa por mais algum tempo eu fico louco._

_Mas sinceramente não tenho vontade de sair daqui.. Por causa de Hinata-sama, afinal quem cuidará dela quando eu partir?_

_Já estamos em junho, o tempo está passando rápido demais, parece até um complô!È justamente por que não quero que passe logo, ele passa!_

_Acho que Hinata-sama já viu que estou ficando com outra garota,ela deve ter nos visto no intervalo da escola, mas o que posso fazer?! Afinal sou homem! Mas não sinto nada pela garota, nada do que eu sinto por minha protegida..._

_A casa fica bem mais calma sem Hiashi-sama andando por aqui, a chatice dele faz mal..."_

Hinata sentou-se a mesa junto a irmã e o primo. Seus olhos ainda estavam um pouco avermelhados, com certeza havia passado a noite chorando. Ela mal tomou um gole de chá e caminhou em direção a porta.

-Espere Hinata-sama, eu vou com você! -Disse Neji se levantando e pegando sua mochila.

-Não precisa ni-san... Eu quero ir sozinha hoje... -Disse ela saindo pelo portão da mansão Hyuuga sem olhar para Neji.

-Não é questão de que não precisa, eu vou te acompanhar e pronto. - Ele disse caminhando até ela,segurando seu braço fazendo-a virar, Ela começou a encará-lo nos olhos.

Hinata POV

_"Os olhos do ni-san parecem com os meus... Os olhos que eu sempre admirei, sempre tão determinado, sempre tão forte, nunca se deu por vencido... Ao contrario dos meus... Sempre deprimidos... Há um grande abismo entre eu e o ni-san: Ele é forte, eu sou fraca... Ele é a luz e eu a escuridão..._

_O que eu fiz para amar o ni-san?Amar sem ser correspondida.. Já estou acostumada com isso... Eu achava que gostava do Naruto-kun... Mas no fundo tudo o que sentia por ele não passava de admiração e mesmo assim ele nunca me correspondeu, sempre amei o ni-san... Amei sem saber... Agora ele está comprometido... Tem a vida dele e eu com certeza só sou um estorvo como sempre fui... "_

_Ele a encarou nos olhos, mais uma vez se perdeu naquela imensidão perolada, sempre que encarava os olhos dela acontecia isso, era como se fosse um vicio.. toda vez que olhava por mais que tentasse não conseguia parar de admirar aqueles olhos melancólicos, aqueles olhos melancólicos que ele se apaixonou."_

-Mas não precisa... Ni-san eu acho que só te atrapalho... -Ela disse desviando olhar dele, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, essa era realidade que ela acreditava, mas se surpreendeu com ato repentino no primo. Ele a abraçou, antes que pudesse voltar a si ja sentia o corpo dela junto ao seu.

-Neji-ni-san... -ela balbuciou, mas foi interrompida pelo modo que o primo acariciava seus cabelos.

Neji POV

_"Sim! Agora eu tenho absoluta certeza! Estou apaixonado pela minha prima! Não agüento um instante que seja longe dela... Não agüento ficar sem seu olhar... Minha protegida... A que protegerei com minha vida..."_

Hinata POV

"_Que foi isso...? Por que o ni-san me abraça desta forma... Como se quisesse me proteger... Ni-san, por favor, não faça isso ou eu acabarei... Apaixonando-me... Não... Já estou apaixonada pelo ni-san... Desde quando Hizashi-sama morreu e ele veio morar conosco... Eu amo... Meu guarda-costas...?" _

pronto capi 3!  
aff desculpa se não saiu muito bom gente!  
Eu não gostei muito..  
Prometo que os proximos serão maiores .


	4. Inevitavel

**Disclaimer**:Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e eu só sou uma sonhadora.

**Notas:** Muito obrigada pelos comentários viu! è muito saber que você estão gostando do meu trabalhinho!

Se encontrarem erros de português me perdoem? to sem word e sem beta.. Escrevendo fics na raça mesmo! _

boa leitura!

_Neji POV'S_

_"Eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas quando vi aquela lagrima solitária correr pelo rosto dela, não consegui controlar meu corpo ou fazer qualquer outro movimento se não toma-la em meus braços._

_No começo ela não teve ação e acho que tem certa razão, não é todo dia que uma pessoa que mal troca dez palavras com você te abraça repentinamente... Mas logo eu pude sentir as mãos tremulas dela tocar minhas costas, senti ela desequilibrar um pouco e deixar sua mochila cair._

_Ficamos abraçados ali a frente a mansão Hyuuga... Eu não me importava com os outros que passavam e nos lançavam olhares curiosos, queria ficar ali sentindo o maravilhoso perfume que Hinata-sama... Um cheiro maravilhoso de jasmim._

_Parecia que o mundo tinha parado, confesso que parecia um bobo abraçando-a com meu queixo apoiado em seu ombro macio. Ficar perto dela era algo Inevitável._

_Depois de alguns instantes a ouvi sussurrar._

_-Vamos chegar atrasados ni-san... -E assim eu senti suas macias mãos abandonarem minhas costas, devagar ela se abaixou e pegou o mochila e fez o que fazia sempre:Caminhar alguns metros de distancia de mim._

_Daquela forma caminhamos e chegamos até Konoha Gakure no Sato, a escola em que estudávamos._

_Como sempre sem dizer nada Hinata-sama foi para a sala dela e eu para minha._

_No intervalo eu a vi mais uma vez sentada em baixo daquela cerejeira em flor. Estava junto com Tenten a garota que ficava quando estava entediado, ela achava que eu gostava dela, longe disso! Não vou ter sentimentos por uma garota que só me enche a paciência! Estavam também Sakura, Naruto e aquele Uchiha maldito, não sei por que, mas eu gostava nem um pouco daquela cara de de idiota dele. Estavamos de baixo deu ma arvore quando eu a vi fui me levantando, mas ouvi algo que fez meu sangue ferver._

_-Aquela Hyuuguinha é muito bonitininha né? -Era o Uchiha, nossa, eu fechei os punhos e respirei fundo pra não virar um soco naquele idiota!_

_-Hinata-chan é muito linda mesmo... E nem tem namorado! -Era Naruto agora, até ele falando isso?!Não importava quem fosse, por mim podia ser até o papa mas se falasse daquele jeito da minha protegida eu faria engolir aquelas palavras!_

_-Não fala assim Sasuke-san, o Guarda-Costas dela ta aqui... Ele pode te bater! -Disse a voz irritante de Tenten, aff,meu sangue esquentou mais ainda._

_-Hinata-chan passa muito tempo sozinha... Por que não a convida pra ficar um pouco com a gente Neji? -Perguntou Sakura, Eu sabia que ela estava falando aquilo pra me distrair do que eu acabara de ouvir, Sakura até que tentou... Sem dizer uma palavra saí de onde eles estavam e segui até Hinata-sama. Ela viu que me aproximei e sua face ficou levemente corada._

_-O que faz aqui ni-san? -Ela perguntou baixinho voltando a olhar para o chão- Seus amigos estão te enchendo? Ouvi o Uchiha-san falando algo ao meu respeito..._

_-Não fale daquele Uchiha! Ele não merece ter seu nome citado por você! -Eu disse em um tom frio que a assustou, ela se encolheu um pouco e começou a bater os dedos indicadores um contra o algo meio infantil... Mas não posso negar que... Bonitinho também. -Descuple-me Hinata-sama.. Não tive intenção de ser grosso... -Eu me apressei a dizer. Ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou, sua face ainda estava um pouco corada, ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas o sinal tocou avisando que já tinha terminado o intervalo, rapidamente ela se levantou e correu para sua sala. E eu fiquei ali, meio que sem entender nada._

_A tarde todos os alunos deixaram suas classes, como já era de meu costume eu esperei por Hinata-sama no portão, mas ela não apareceu,isso me deixou um pouco preocupado,Sai, Sakura e Naruto disseram que iriam na frente, então eu segui até a sala dela,comecei a correr pelos corredores que estavam desertos, comecei a me preocupar, se acontecesse alguma coisa com Hinata-sama eu acho... Eu acho que não agüentaria..._

_Entrei na sala dela, e não acreditei no que vi._

_no canto da sala, ela estava sentada da mesma forma como no dia anterior em seu ça apoiada nos joelhos e eu ouvi mais uma vez seus soluços._

_Respirei fundo... Minha Hinata estava chorando de novo... Olhei em volta, sua mochila estava jogada no chão, seus cadernos e livros rasgados, aquilo me apertou o coração. Com certeza era um grupo de garotas metidas e idiotas querendo dar alguma 'lição' nela. Agachei-me e acariciei seus cabelos, ela pareceu se assustar acho que não tinha notado minha presença._

_-O que aconteceu Hinata-sama?-Eu perguntei baixinho._

_-Nada, eu só quero ficar sozinha... -Respondeu ela sem levantar a cabeça_

_-Mas não pode ficar aqui, vamos pra casa... Não quer que seu pai lhe veja chorando quer?-Perguntei sentando-me ao lado dela._

_Ela continuou daquela forma e sem dizer nada, apoiou cabeça no meu ombro. Eu sentir as lagrimas quente dela caírem na minha roupa e com um ato automático eu a envolvi em meus braços._

_-Não sei por que elas fazem essas brincadeiras... -Ela disse mantendo o tom de voz baixo, levantou a cabeça e olhou pra mim, então eu pude ver:Parte de seu cabelo estava cortado de qualquer jeito e seu rosto um pouco machucado provavelmente um ... Era muito coisa pra um dia só!_

_-Quem fez isso com você Hinata-sama?-Eu perguntei friamente._

_Ela ficou calada isso alimentou meu ódio, Não gostava de vê-la assim alguém a maltratou e eu como guarda-costas não fiz nada? È claro que eu não iria deixar isso barato!Vi que não ia responder e então perguntei de novo._

_-Quem ousou tocar em você Hinata-sama?_

_-As... As meninas... Da... Sua classe... - Ela respondeu muito , as meninas da minha classe eram Tenten Ino e Naru, eu sei que Sakura não faria uma coisa dessas então já achei as culpadas._

_-Vamos pra casa Hinata-sama... -Disse me levantando e estendo a mão pra ela que logo fez o mesmo._

_-Mas eu não posso sair daqui assim... -Ela disse tristemente me apontando os pensar duas vezes eu tirei o prendedor que usava nos meus cabelos e devagar aproximei minhas mãos dos sedosos cabelos que ela corou com meu ato, olhei bem fundo em seus olhos perolados e em um ato inconsciente aproximei meus lábios dos dela,sem perceber ia aproximando cada vez mais e quando senti, nossos lábios estavam colados,então eu abracei delicadamente e enquanto seguia com o beijo, me surpreendi mais ainda quando vi que ela correspondeu, seus lábios se mexiam devagar por falta de experiência eu acho, sua respiração estava leve e eu não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo._

_Era mais que um sonho... Eu senti os lábios dela e vi o quão doces eram... Era algo inevitável beijar e não repetir a dose... Era algo inevitável não amar Hinata-sama."_


	5. Precipitado demais

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto não me pertence, por que se pertencesse ia dar NejiHina na cabeça!! =DD_

**Aviso:**_ Meu povo, se encontrarem erros de português, me perdoem? i.i to sem word.. então to escrevendo fics na raça mesmo ._

_"Separamos nossos lábios por falta de ar, ela me olhou, seu rosto estava violentamente corado, eu senti que tanto suas mãos como seu corpo todo tremia. Eu agi precipitadamente... Hinata-sama com certeza não iria me perdoar por causa daquilo, a beijei sem pensar... Fui o responsável por tirar a pureza dos lábios dela? Acho que fui... Pelo menos foi eu..._

_-Desculpe-me Hinata-sama... Agi sem pensar... Perdoe-me... - Apressei-me a dizer soltando-a delicadamente e me abaixando para recolher seu material jogado - Prometo que isso não irá mais acontecer..._

_Notei que ela continuou parada, estava com as mãos nos lábios... Com certeza desejando minha morte ou até algo pior... Que idiotice a minha... Hinata-sama desejando a morte de alguém? Isso é mais que impossível, um ser como ela jamais será capaz de desejar algo assim._

_-Está tudo bem...? -Eu perguntei assim que terminei de recolher seu material. Olhei nos olhos dela, ao ver que a olhava e para variar ela desviou. Coloquei as coisas dela em cima da mesa e caminhei em direção a porta, olhei para trás e vi parada arrumando os próprios cabelos. Fiquei parado esperando-a, ela jogou o que sobrou da franja cortada para trás, pegou a mochila e me seguiu._

_Diferente dos outros dias, fizemos o trajeto de volta para casa, lado a lado, notei que ela evitava me olhar e quando o fazia corava violentamente. Agora sabia que ela estava com mais medo de mim, primeiro abraço sem motivo, depois um beijo? Oh céus... Acho que estou demonstrando demais o que sinto... Mas acho que devo mostrar mesmo, afinal um sentimento assim deve ser mostrado e não escondido não é?! Só não entendi por que ela caminhava ao meu lado e não na minha frente..._

_Chegamos em casa e ela foi em direção ao quarto sem dizer nada, como sempre, já estava até acostumado com aquilo... Mas naquela noite Hinata-sama não foi jantar, Hiashi-sama falava dela durante o tempo todo._

_-Só acho que Hinata deveria ser um pouco mais forte, aprender a enfrentar seus problemas com mais coragem! -Disse ele olhando para a cadeira vazia dela- Além de fraca ela ainda é mole o suficiente para gaguejar! Queria que ela encontrasse um homem para casar!Hoje de manhã conversei com o líder Uchiha que é uma boa família e ele aceitou juntá-la com seu filho. -Ha... Aquilo foi o cúmulo pra mim! Mais do que podia agüentar!Hinata-sama se casando... Não... Ainda com o Uchiha??Ah... Nem em sonho eu não iria permitir aquilo!_

_-Perdoe-me por me entremeter, mas acho que isso não seja uma boa idéia... -Eu disse mantendo a todo custo meu tom calmo... Mas minha vontade era explodir e falar tudo o que estava engasgado há tempos na minha garganta. -E fez isso sem o consentimento dela?_

_-Como não é uma boa idéia Neji? A família Uchiha é rica!Não faltará nada para quem nasceu em berço de ouro como ela. - Ele teve coragem de dizer àquilo radiante! A esta altura Hanabi-sama já tinha parado de comer e tratava de ouvir muito bem cada palavra dita por mim e Hiashi-sama. -E preciso pedir ela?Oras Hinata é minha filha e enquanto morar sob o mesmo teto que eu fará o que mando!_

_-Você pensa em dinheiro?Hiashi-sama, está mais que na cara que Hinata-sama não ama aquele Uchiha! E outra, ela não será feliz! Por que você não pensa na felicidade dela? -Eu falei agindo seu pensar e batendo os punhos na mesa, estava em uma fúria incontrolável. Agora vi o quanto aquele homem era desprezível... Não pensava na felicidade da própria filha!_

_-Amor Neji? Acho que é melhor você acordar do mundo da fantasia e começar a encarar o mundo real... Ninguém pensa mais em amor... As pessoas querem é ter dinheiro, pois ELE sim trás felicidade e não o amor como os jovens apaixonados costumam falar... -Ele falou me lançando um olhar de censura por ter agido daquela forma,eu apenas ignorei seu ato , não ia abaixar a cabeça pra ele, não agora que a felicidade dela estava em jogo!_

_-Sim Hiashi-sama, AMOR! - Eu disse olhando no fundo dos olhos dele, nunca tinha feito aquilo, não sei de onde arrumei tanta coragem para encará-lo daquela forma - Não é preferível que sua filha case-se com alguém que a ame do que alguém que tem dinheiro? Você não tem vontade de vê-la sorrindo?_

_Ele se levantou também mantendo o contato visual, por causa de nossos tons de voz as empregadas estavam todas escondidas entre os pilares observando atentamente nossa discutição._

_-Agora me diga uma coisa... Porque está assim tão preocupado com a felicidade de minha filha sendo que não é nada pra ela? -Ele me perguntou em tom desafiador, eu não senti medo ou vontade finalizar aquele assunto._

_Neste momento eu desviei rapidamente o olhar para ver quem mais observava a conversa e vi Hinata-sama escondida atrás de um pilar que dava para entrada da sala de jantar. Voltei o olhar para meu tio._

_-Por que...? Por que eu a amo! Sim Hiashi pode parecer estranho, mas eu a amo... E nunca fui a favor do que faz com ela, prefiro mil vezes ela ao meu lado feliz do que ao lado do Uchiha sofrendo! -Eu levantei mais o tom de voz para que TODOS ouvissem o obvio._

_-Você fala isso como se ela o amasse também... -Ele disse em tom vitorioso - Hinata é só uma garota que mal sabe falar uma frase completa sem gaguejar pelo menos cinco vezes! E eu acho que ela deve casar sim! Quem dita às regras aqui sou eu Neji e você obedece!_

_-Em parte você está certo... Você dita às regras... Mas não é toda vez que eu as obedeço... Não sou obrigado a ouvir mais nenhuma palavra sua, não seu como meu pai agüentou tudo que você faz de cabeça baixa até o dia de sua morte! Eu não sou como ele. Estou indo embora! - Na hora da raiva surgem coisas em nossa cabeça que acabam precipitando nossos planos... Acabei falando sem pensar, mas agora não tinha como voltar atrás... Eu Não sou homem de voltar atrás! Saí daquela sala o mais rápido possível e fui pro meu quarto. Finalmente tomei uma decisão correta! Não era exatamente a correta, mas era o melhor á ser feito. Peguei minhas coisas joguei em uma mala de qualquer jeito e caminhei até a porta, Hiashi-sama não estava no local, somente algumas empregas e Hinata que olhava de um modo tão doloroso que senti meu coração apertar mais uma vez... Mas como já disse não sou homem de voltar atrás... Eu só tinha uma coisa em mente: Arrumar um local para morar e levar Hinata-sama comigo..._

_Agora não sei o que seria dali pra frente..."_

MUITO obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas que venho recebendo!

Fico muito feliz em saber que tanta gente esteja gostando.

Um tonel imenso de gratidão para **Mello –afk-** . muito obrigada pelas lindas palavras! E muito obrigada a todos vocês! Estava meio desanimada para continuar... mas agora vejo que não a motivo para não seguir!

Feliz natal (atrasado -_-) a todos! E um FELIZ 2009 *-*


	6. sozinha é melhor do que vocês juntas!

_"Antes de deixar aquela casa de vez, dei uma última olhada para o lugar onde sofri bastante depois da morte de pai. E ainda fico me perguntando por que eu cai na besteira de olhar... Hinata-sama estava parada junto a porta me Kami-sama! Por que as coisas tem que ser dessa forma? O que fiz pra sofrer desse jeito? Que raio de mundo injusto é esse? Por que não eu pude estar ao lado dela naquele momento...? No momento que olhei para a porta, lá estava ela, a borda de seus olhos brilhavam, eram lágrimas que escorriam constantemente._

_Aquilo era o pior dos pesadelos... Sem dizer nenhum "Adeus" Eu sai daquele lugar antes que caísse em pranto. De malas prontas, com algum dinheiro no bolso, comecei a andar pela cidade a noite um busca de um local para dormir que no dia seguinte eu já ia procurar um trabalho. Sabia que aquele dinheiro que eu tinha não duraria para sempre e que nada nessa vida é de graça. Eu tinha em mente que ainda teria ela ao meu lado, então era trabalhando que iria conseguir isso._

_Eu sei que Hiashi-sama disse que queria alguém fosse totalmente rico para dar a ela uma vida que merece. Não sou rico... Mal tenho dinheiro para me sustentar... Mas tenho algo que sei que ela precisa: Meu amor, meu carinho..._

_Arrumei um quarto de hotel para passar noite. Não era dos melhores, mas como dizia Sai era 'Dormivel'. Não conseguir dormir. Haha... Isso pra você não seria novidade não é mesmo?Toda vez que fechava os olhos via os olhos dela brilhando e aquelas lágrimas escorrendo... Conclusão: Passei a noite me virando na cama._

_Na manhã seguinte acordei bem mais cedo do que antes para procurar um emprego antes de ir para escola. Andei por metade da cidade, mas não encontrei nada... Todas as lojas não aceitavam menores de idade mesmo eu explicando que faltava pouco pra ficar maior... Saco! O mundo capitalista é realmente muito chato!_

_Então fui direto para escola. Praticamente corri até la, jurava que estava atrasado. Mas graças a Kami-sama, não estava e graças a Kami-sama pude cumprir com meu papel de Guarda-costas. Quando cheguei tinha pouca gente no portão o que me deu tempo pra descansar um pouco, não sabia que andava tão rápido, andei dois quarteirões em menos de 10 minutos... Mas tudo bem, arrumei os cabelos e esperei algun conhecido aparecer e principalmente Hinata-sama._

_Não demorou muito eu vi que as garotas da minha classe que maltrataram Hinata no dia anterior estavam chegando e percebi também que logo atrás estava ela, andando encolhida,desta vez estava com os cabelos presos, olhando para o chão daquele jeito melancó feliz em ve-la logo cedo, já ia caminhar até ela quando vi Ino voltar e falar com bruscamente e fiquei observando até onde a covardia daquela loira iria._

_-Parece que você um jeito no cabelo não é NERD?! -Ela ria enquanto mexia brutalmente nos cabelos de Hinata-sama desfazendo seu penteado. Yamanaka Ino era uma das garotas mais populares do colégio, popular assim: Era a mais fácil de pegar... Bastava apenas dizer que era bonita que ela se dizia 'sua'. Digo isso por que Sai ficava com ela quando lhe dava na telha. Hinata-sama se encolheu mais ainda e acabou deixando sua mochila cair. As outras meninas caíram na gargalhada. Eram apenas três garotas fúteis que se divertiam em ver alguém em apuros... Elas resolveram cair na besteira de brincar logo com quem?Humpf! Acha que eu iria deixar isso barato?_

_Neste momento os outros alunos já estavam passando, NENHUM deles parou para ajudá-la, talvez com medo do que as 'tão temidas meninas' eram capazes de fazer! Recuperei-me, caminhei até elas e simplesmente empurrei Ino de cima de Hinata-sama que neste momento estava mais encolhida que o normal._

_-Olha O Guarda-costas dela... –Tenten disse com aquela voz irritante, mas eu nem dei atenção, não ia me deixar levar por tanta futilidade. Sem me dar ao trabalho de dizer uma palavra, tirei Ino de perto de Hinata-sama de uma forma não muito delicada... Acho que não precisaria ser delicado com alguém daquele tipo, certo?_

_-Uou...-Disse ela quase caindo por conta do empurrão - Hum... Ta com 'ciuminhos 'dessa 'nerd' idiota é?_

_Não queria falar nada, mas me veio uma incrível vontade de dizer algumas palavrinhas. Ajudei Hinata-sama, imediatamente eu senti os braços dela envolverem minha cintura e seu rosto encontrar minhas costas. Parecia que ela se sentia protegida ao meu lado..._

_-Eu não sei se vocês sentem inveja ou inveja... –Suspirei eu cansado. – Acho que vocês têm inveja da inteligência e beleza de Hinata-sama..._

_-Inveja? Por que teríamos inveja desta nerd idiota que não tem amigos? –Disse Naru, uma garotinha ridícula da minha classe, extremamente chata e burra._

_-Por que ao contrário de você ela tem inteligência, ao contrário da Tenten, ela é mais quieta isso faz ser mais meiga e por último, mas não menos importante: Ela tem beleza ao contrário de Ino. –Neste momento eu senti as mãos de Hinata-sama apertarem minha cintura com um pouquinho de força. - A conclusão bem é simples: Hinata-sama sozinha é melhor que vocês três juntas._

_Aquilo foi o suficiente para as três ficarem o resto do dia refletindo, se é que iriam fazer isso... Aff... Como pode existir gente tão fútil e hipócrita neste mundo?!_

_Elas entraram, Ino parecia a mais inconformada das três... Afinal eu a chamei de feia na cara dura... Tenten parecia um tanto confusa e Naru com certeza não tinha entendido o que falei..._

_Depois daquilo tudo não estava com vontade de entrar na escola, muito menos deixar Hinata-sama sozinha lá._

_-Vem comigo... –Segurei sua mão que agora estava pouco tremula. Sem nenhuma objeção ou dificuldade começamos a caminhar sem nos importar com as pessoas que nos olhavam, eu não queria perder meu tempo discutindo com ninguém... Já estava feliz o suficiente em te-la ao meu lado naquele momento. Naquele dia cabulamos aula, acho que foi a primeira vez que Hinata-sama fez isso..."_

_Continua..._

Opa capi novo! =D  
desculpem pela demora! ._.


	7. Mudança

_Neji POVs_

_"Percebi que aquela foi a primeira vez em que Hinata-sama foi pra outro lugar que não fosse a escola ou as compras com o pai._

_E foi a primeira vez que ela matou aula mesmo. A levei para meu apartamento provisório. Durante todo o percurso ela quase não falou só gemeu umas duas vezes quando quase ia tropeçando em uma pedra, se não fosse meus reflexos,ela teria machucado o joelho uma vez cumpri com papel de guardião, fiquei feliz por isso!_

_Chegamos no apartamento, não era um dos melhores como já disse, mas dava pra passar umas duas semanas até encontrar um lugar melhor._

_Eu me lembro que o cômodo tinha uma cama de casal, bonita até... Um guarda-roupas pequeno, uma mini-geladeira e uma pequena cozinha no canto esquerdo. No direito tinha um banheiro pequeno também e um pouco mais a frente uma varanda. Dava para ver a bela vista que Tókio escondia entre os prédios e a fumaça toda. A varanda ficava de frente para o mar, perto de um cás, dava pra ver navios indo e vindo toda hora, às vezes o barulho incomodava, mas dava para agüentar._

_Hinata-sama entrou no local, tirou os sapatos, jogou a mochila na cama e caminhou até a varanda, abriu a vidraças devagar, caminhou e se apoiou na parado feito bobo contemplado aquela cena, o vento balançava os cabelos dela, numa sintonia perfeita, do mesmo modo como suas roupas mexiam ,senti minha bochechas esquentarem..._

_Coloquei minha mochila no mesmo lugar que ela havia posto a sua e caminhei até ela._

_-È aqui que eu estou morando até achar um lugar melhor.... -Eu disse encarando-a, neste momento os olhos dela encontraram os meus. O que me surpreendeu foi que não tinha aquela melancolia de sempre. Não exibia aquele olhar medroso ou triste, ela parecia mais confiante, parecia sentir-se protegida ao meu lado. Deus... Como aquilo me fez bem..._

_-Que bom Ni-san...-Ela disse voltando o olhar para o mar.- Você não pensa em voltar para casa não?_

_Sua voz não parecia ter um pingo de medo, ou qualquer sinal de gagueira, era a prova mais contundente de que ela se sentia protegida comigo. Tratei de responder rápido o que havia perguntado._

_-Não... Lamento Hinata-sama.. Mas não quero voltar para la e ver o que aquele homem faz com você -Eu disse tamborilando os dedos pela envelhecida da varanda._

_-Já estou acostumada com o que ele faz... Desde pequena só ouço suas criticas... -Ela respirou fundo e senti que voltou a me incrível como ela mudou assim... Meus olhos encontraram ou dela._

_Agora sim!Era a minha vez de falar! Expor tudo que queria, aquele local e aquele momento eram perfeitos para executar meu deixar de encará-la nos olhos me aproximei, um ou dois passos mais ou menos._

_-Hinata-sama... Eu acredito que não queria mais ficar naquela casa... Ouvindo criticas do seu pai, então... Vem morar comigo...?_

_Pode parecer mentira, mas minhas pernas estavam tremendo... Caramba eu não sabia que dizer uma frase tão simples daquela era tão difícil parecia um bobo, mas era o melhor a ser feito, não queria ficar longe dela, muito menos ve-la sofrer nas mãos daquele doido!_

_Hinata POVs_

_"Meu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca a qualquer momento... Um pedido daquele vindo do Nii-san... Eu custei a acreditar... Agora sabia que o ouvira na noite passada naquela sala era a mais pura verdade, nii-san me amava assim como eu..._

_-Eu não agüento mais ouvir as criticas dele ni-san é verdade... E também quero fugir com você... Mas... para onde vamos?_

_Eu estava um pouco receosa e com medo, é verdade... não sabia como as coisas seriam daqui pra frente... Mas eu só queria que fossem... Não importava o quanto eu sofresse... Não importava se passassemos por dificuldades ao não... O que realmente importava era que eu estava ao lado dele...Ao lado de Neji._

_-Para onde vamos... não sei ainda... Mas quero ter certeza de que você vem comigo...Ele Disse ficando cada vez mais próximo de mim, eu não me esquivei ou me encolhi -Vou arrumar um trabalho para que logo possamos sair de Tókio._

_-Mas... Meu pai já falou com o pai do Uchiha, sobre nosso noivado... -Eu disse um pouco preocupada, agora que havia me lembrado do meu pai havia dito na noite passada depois que ni-san deixou a noivado com o Sasuke... Eu não queria... - Eu não quero._

_-E você não vai! -Ele disse - Te dou minha palavra! Você não vai casar com ele Hinata-sama_

_Ele pareceu feliz com minha resposta e em ato muito rápido, ele me abraçou, passando suas mãos pela cintura e pela nuca dele. O Cheiro de canela que ele emanava era tão bom...Nossas testas se juntaram e nossos narizes logo fizeram o mesmo. Então movida por aquele momento, por está perto dele, nossos lábios se tocaram mais uma vez... Com mais intensidade que a primeira, era como se dependêssemos daquilo. Eu ainda sentia meu corpo tremer, mas não liguei não importava... Nada mais importava._

_Quando nossos lábios se separaram eu ouvi ele sussurrar ao pé de meu ouvido._

_-Eu Te amo Hinata-sama..."_

desculpa a demora!!

reviews?  
bjos!


	8. Começando a esqeuntar

_Sasuke POV_

_"Eu não sabia que as coisas estavam como estavam... Não fazia idéia.. Na verdade nunca liguei para nada e não seria agora que ficaria com medo ou receoso sobre algo..._

_Mas que as coisas estavam esquentando...Essa era a mais pura verdade._

_Eu não fazia a mínima idéia que um dia o tão orgulhoso Hyuuga Hiashi conversasse com meu pai sobre algo que não fosse o trabalho. Confesso que fiquei impressionado. Os peguei no escritório de meu pai falando sobre casamento!_

_Fiquei encostado junto a porta ouvindo tudo o que eles falavam, não sei se era só impressão minha, mas Hiashi parecia está um tanto entusiasmado com assunto._

_-Então já pode dar a noticia a ele! - Ouvi o líder dos Hyuuga falar_

_-Mas assim tão rápido?-Meu pai perguntou _

_-Claro! Quanto antes sair esse casamento melhor será para minha filha! -Ele disse todo orgulhoso._

_Hiashi tinha duas filhas. Uma de 16 anos e a outra de Hanabi e Hinata, conhecia Hanabi de vista somente, era uma garota de gênio forte, que sempre batia nos meninos que encrencavam com ela._

_A outra... Hinata... Era o oposto de Hanabi e era completamente linda... Dona do corpo mais desejado da escola com certeza isso era o motivo das meninas da minha classe sempre enxerem a paciência dela. Tinha quase certeza de que eles estavam falando de Hinata._

_ -Então assim que você o ver fale com ele!- Hiashi concluiu_

_-Okay... Mas preciso ver se ele vai aceitar...--Meu pai começou, mas foi interrompido por Hiashi _

_-A questão não é " se ele vai ou não aceitar" Ele TEM que aceitar! -Hiashi disse em tom superior._

_Sai dali antes que os dois saíssem e me vissem ouvindo a conversa deles voltei pro meu quarto e esperei meu pai aparecer com a suposta noticia._

_Mas não apareceu._

_Então pra me distrair um pouco resolvi tocar um pouco._

_Mas não adiantou._

_Ouvi um barulho vindo da sala e resolvi ver o que era. Estavam meu pai e meu irmão sentados no sofá. Meu irmão estava com um olhar indignado e uma feição preocupada._

_-Co-como é que é?-Ele perguntou_

_-Você está noivo Itachi...-Disse meu pai em tom cansado -Hiashi disse que você é o melhor para Hinata._

_Agora tinha confundido minha cabeça... Eu achava que seria, mas na verdade quem iria casar com Hinata era meu irmão? Ah! Isso não é justo! Por que só ele tem sorte tipo de coisa?!_

_Fiquei encostado junto ao corrimão escutando a conversa._

_-Mas eu não quero me casar...-Disse Itachi passando as mãos pelos cabelos expressado um pouco de sua preocupação. _

_-Mas não é essa questão! Você deve se casar! Hiashi escolheu você e não aceita não como resposta -Disse meu pai _

_-Que injusto... Mas ela já sabe? Hinata já sabe? -Ele perguntou um pouco preocupado._

_-Não...-Disse meu pai_

_-Já esperava por essa resposta...-Meu irmão disse -Eu vou dar um jeito nisso! - E assim se levantou e saiu pela porta de entrada_

_Itachi era meu irmão mais velho, fazia o terceiro ano em Kohona, repetiu duas vezes o colegial por causa de brigas na escola. Era é do tipo que não gosta de brigar, mas também não é muito fã de levar desaforo para irmão tinha até uma gangue... Era composta por uns malucos amigos dele.._

_Acho que sobre esse caso ele não iria deixar uma moça se casar contra sua vontade. Ainda mais Hinata..._

_Agora eu queria saber por que o Hiashi não me escolheu! Será que ele sabe o que Itachi vive se metendo em confusão?_

_Isso não seria muito bom para Hinata..._

_Ah e naquele dia na escola não vi Hinata e também não vi o Neji... Então quer dizer que os dois... Nossa... Que interessante..."_

Desculpem pela demora, amores!

Mais um cap!


	9. Perfeita sintonia

oi gente!  
demorei pakas a postar esse cap ne... desculpa...  
escritora muito enrolada com o trabalho e provas x_x

Neji POV

_"Okay... eu confesso que estava parecendo uma garota... è... no começo eu não tinha ação... nos beijamos disso eu sei, mas...ela começou a corresponder ao meu beijo de uma forma muito diferente que eu imaginava, na verdade não fazia idéia que ela iria corresponder ao meu beijo, deixei as coisas simplesmente acontecerem... E aconteceram..._

_Eu sentia seus lábios roçarem nos meus, em perfeita sintonia... Ouve uma incrível necessidade de nossos corpos se encontrarem cada vez e poder sentir o calor que ela emanava._

_Era uma sensação única ter ela perto de mim ali, era algo que eu sempre quis, sempre nos imaginei daquela forma...Não importava o tempo que levasse, eu sabia que ela iria e queria ser minha..._

_Entre beijos e carícias, ambos dizendo em sussurros roucos o quanto nos amávamos e nos desejávamos... Era lago que eu sempre sonhava e que agora, para minha felicidade maior, estava se concretizando._

_Senti as mãos dela correrem pelas minha costas e descerem até o inicio de minha cintura, parou de me beijar pôs-se a olhar-me, em seguida devagar encostou a testa na altura do meu queixo e sussurrou:_

_-Você quer isso nii-san? -sua voz soou baixa, delicada como só Hinata-sama conseguia ser.- Fugir comigo?_

_Estranhei a pergunta dela, mas tratei de responder rápido._

_-Claro que quero.Não quero te ver sofrer nas mãos do seu pai, ainda mais agora que ele quer por que quer te casar com o Uchiha._

_Ela suspirou e mais uma vez me abraçou, encostando agora a cabeça no meu peito._

_-Eu sei que você não quer casar agora -Prossegui acariciando seus cabelos - mas... Você quer realmente isso? iniciar uma nova vida em outro lugar com o próprio primo?_

_Ela afastou o rosto do meu peito e me encarou seriamente, de uma forma que nunca imaginaria,ao invés daquele olhar tímido e medroso, havia agora um sério e decidido. Hinata-sama estava mudando, minha Hinata estava crescendo._

_-è claro que quero... -Ela respondeu baixinho aproximando seus lábios dos meus._

_Minha única reação foi sorrir e abraçar mais forte!_

_Não sei que horas poderiam ser, não estava preocupado com horários, não queria que o tempo passasse na verdade, tê-la ali comigo já era algo que eu tanto queria... então pensar nas horas não era uma boa solução..._

_O sol estava se pondo, algumas nuvens começaram a cobrir os céus e uma leve brisa balançou nossos cabelos naquela varanda._

_Naquele dia, o sol de uma tarde de segunda feira brilhante como os olhos de Hinata e uma brisa suave que brincava com os cabelos dela, foram as únicas testemunhas de nossa fuga e as únicas testemunhas de nosso amor."_

bom... espero que gostem e se acharem erros de portu me perdoem... escritora pobre sem word x_x

bjos e reviews por favorzinho!


	10. O sonho

Oi pessoas!  
Perdão pela demora!  
Comentem poooor favor!!

Diminuir **Tamanho do Texto** Aumentar

Hinata POV'S

"_Duas semanas se passaram depois daquele dia em que eu o Nii-san juramos que fugiríamos juntos._

_Continuamos a nos encontrar na escola normal como sempre fomos sem dá a perceber que estávamos tendo alguma coisa._

_As meninas da classe dele continuaram a pegar no meu pé, mas eu aprendi a não ligar para o que elas falavam._

_Não demorou muito tempo e o nii-san conseguiu um trabalho e ganhava bem até. Fiquei muito feliz por ele, mas isso queria dizer que não poderíamos nos ver por muito tempo. Quando saía da escola ia correndo para o trabalho sem nem ao menos dá um 'até logo'... é agora que eu me martirizava... por ter desperdiçado tantas oportunidades de dizer isso._

_As semanas foram se passando em piscar de olhos e antes de eu imaginar... Só faltava uma semana para meu casamento com Uchiha Itachi. Estava com medo. Não queria de modo algum que aquilo acontecesse... Pois sabia que jamais seria feliz._

_Numa noite de sexta-feira, depois que cheguei da escola e tomei um banho, deitei em minha cama abraçando o travesseiro tentando esquecer pelo menos por algumas horas aquela agonia que minha vida havia se transformado. Sem o nii-san naquela casa parecia tudo avia se modificado. Como se não estivesse protegida ali, meu guarda-costas não estava mais comigo..._

_Eu me perdi nesses pensamentos que acabei dormindo com a janela aberta. O vento farfalhava as cortinas causando um fino barulho que as rendas produziam ao tocar o chão. Foi com esse fino barulho que comecei a sonhar._

_Não me lembro muito bem... Mas havia muitas pessoas... Todas me olhavam e sorriam, meu pai estava lá, mantendo a pose de homem sério ao seu lado minha irmãzinha sorria para mim. Era uma igreja. Estava usando um belo vestido branco. Não muito enfeitado. Simples, mas muito charmoso. Havia grandes panos de seda estendidos pelas paredes da bela igreja, os bancos estavam enfeitados com minhas flores preferidas... Jasmins. As suaves notas de piano começaram a ecoar pelo lugar.. Uma bela melodia e contra minha vontade eu a caminhar na direção do altar._

_Havia duas pessoas no altar uma estava vestida de branco, uma batina para ser mais precisa. O outro era meu nii-san... Vestia um paletó negro, seus cabelos estavam presos para trás e seus olhos brilhavam iguais aos meus. Senti-me aliviada quando o vi parado e sorrindo para mim. Foi quando vi que havia uma terceira pessoa... Essa terceira pessoa era uma mulher... Uma bela mulher que também usava um vestido branco e segurava as mãos do meu nii-san._

_Tentei andar mais rápido para o altar e impedir que aquela pessoa tocasse no nii-san novamente quando... vi que ele também sorria para ela... Estava feliz... Novamente tentei caminhar, mas algo que bloqueou... uma parede transparente me bloqueava de impedir que meu nii-san se casasse com ela, então entreguei-me as lagrimas.. bati com força naquela parede transparente afim de quebrá-la e tirar ele lá... Quando minhas mãos começaram a sangrar... Não consegui quebrada a parede... Mas minhas sangravam e meu vestido de branco mudou para escarlate._

_Olhei para o nii-san, bem na hora que ele trocava alianças com a outra mulher... Ambos sorriam... Eu queria que o nii-san me notasse e visse que eu estava com medo de ficar ali sozinha quando a mulher olhou para trás... Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam de pura malicia quando me viram naquele estado... Meu medo aumentou e eu achei que não iria agüentar... Meu ni-san estava se casando com a garota que me bateu um dia... Tenten..._

_Abri os olhos tentando já conter as lágrimas que não paravam de correr.. Estava escuro... Sentei-me na cama e comecei a colocar em minha cabeça que aquilo era só mais um cruel pesadelo para minha coleção. Ouvi uma respiração leve ao meu lado... Alguém estava dormindo comigo?_

_Rapidamente comecei a verificar se ainda tinha as mesmas roupas que usava quando estava dormindo e para minha sorte ainda usava. Respirei fundo para recuperar o ar que havia perdido, quando braços fortes rodearam minha cintura e seu queixo encaixou-se em meu ombro._

_-O que você estava sonhando? -Seu cheiro de canela me embriagou.. Era meu nii-san... Não sei como havia parado ali em meu quarto... mas sabia que era ele... Senti um grande alivio... foi muito bom acordar e saber que aquilo era só um pesadelo._

_-Não... Foi nada ni-san... -Eu sibilei, com anseio de fazer qualquer barulho... Afinal não saiba que horas eram._

_Ouvi algo que foi um fraco sorriso do ni-san e logo em seguida senti os lábios dele tocar meu pescoço em um beijo ardente._

_Não havia o que fazer... Não tinha motivo para eu dizer não para meu próprio desejo._

_Nos amamos mais uma vez... Entreguei-me de corpo e alma para meu ni-san... Sem fazer barulho... Sem demonstrar medo... e sempre dizendo que o amava._

_Algumas horas mais tarde mais tarde ele se levantou me dando um beijo no rosto._

_-Eu estou indo.. -Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido enquanto se sentava a beira de minha cama._

_-Como chegou até aqui? -A curiosidade estava cada vez mais forte._

_-Fiquei com vontade de ter ver e não quis esperar até o fim da aula... -ele respondeu acariciando meus cabelos._

_-Mas se meu pai... -Eu me desesperei, sabia que meu pai não queria vê-lo nem pintado de ouro e se nos pegasse ali... Seria morte para ambos._

_-Não se preocupe. -Ele disse tentando me passar tranqüilidade enquanto esboçava um fraco sorriso - Ele não saber de nada._

_-Você tem certeza? - Eu queria confirmar._

_-Confie em mim. -Ele se aproximou de mim me dando um fraco beijo nos lábios. -Agora durma.. Nos veremos amanhã._

_Fechei os olhos depois que o vi pular a janela que havia deixado aberta..."_

Se econtrarem erros perdoem... to sem word x_x  
beeijose não deixem de comentar!!


	11. O casamento

Pessoas!  
demorei um tempão, mas estou aqui! =D  
finalmente consegui fazer esse cap... ficou u pouco confuso.. mas logo entenderão no próximo!  
se tiver erros de portu.. não liguem.. to sem Word .

_Hiashi POV_

_"Muitos devem achar que eu sempre fui o vilão da história e as coisas que falei para minha filha eram de propósito e por pura diversão, mas aquele que pensam assim está redondamente enganados..._

_Diga-me, qual pai sentiria-se bem em ver o ser que trouxe ao mundo infeliz? Devem ser só aqueles que não têm coração e apenas divertem-se com o sofrimento dos outros._

_Vou explicar tudo o que aconteceu no dia do suposto casamento de minha filha._

_Era uma bela manhã, lembro-me muito bem, o sol brilhava todo poderoso no céu, não deixando nenhuma nuvem entrar em seu caminho e a imensidão azul estava toda limpa fazendo os olhos humanos e mortais brilharem. Era fim de semana, e a data que a havia sido combinado para o casamento de minha filha finalmente chegou. A alta classe estava toda em minha mansão, pensei em cada um que colocaria seus pés lá e pude imaginar o que falariam depois. Então já esperando por isso arrumei toda minha mansão com flores, belos tapetes trazidos de outros países, cortinas de ceda, vasos raríssimos para combinar com toda decoração._

_Não demorou muito para que todos chegassem. Primeiro veio os Yamanaka. Como eles eram invejosos, o patriarca da família ficou de olho nos meus vasos. Sua única filha era Yamanaka Ino, uma garota muito mesquinha, usava um vestido negro brilhante deixando suas pernas um pouco a mostra, com certeza fez seu pai comprar aquela roupa ridícula a todo custo só para os homens olharem para ela. Os cumprimentei e pedi para que se acomodassem no jardim onde seria a cerimônia._

_Logo depois apareceu a Nara, eram tão preguiçosos que mal deu tempo de cumprimentá-los e já estavam sentando-se e dizendo que a viagem havia sido cansativa._

_Os outros foram chegando uns atrás dos outros, os Uzumaki, os Haruno... Fiz questão de chamar todos os amigos de Hinata e Neji da escola de Konoha._

_Quando estava tudo pronto e todos estavam acomodados no belo jardim que mandei preparar especialmente para a ocasião, finalmente os Uchiha chegaram. Sasuke cumprimentou-me ao longe e logo foi sentar-se eu pude ler sua feição e vi como estava triste. Os pais dele logo o seguiram e Itachi foi o último a entrar em casa._

_-Você é louco. -Ele disse olhando fundo nos meus olhos, com certeza querendo me passar alguma ameaça. - Como pode entregar a mão de sua filha tão jovem assim?_

_-Espere meu caro, espere e verá. -Eu disse sorrindo enquanto dava algumas tapinhas amigáveis em suas costas. Ele olhou para mim e revirou os olhos,logo em seguida, começou a caminhar até o jardim._

_Eu respirei fundo, tentando encontrar fôlego para agüentar o que viria a seguir. Passei as mãos pelos corrimãos das escadas e subi até o quarto de Hinata, bati na porta._

_-Entre. -Disse Hanabi, minha filha mais nova._

_Eu entrei, fechando a porta rapidamente ao passar e deparei-me com a coisa mais linda que já vi eu toda minha vida. Hinata usava um vestido branco, rendado, com um decote em "V" não muito extravagante, uma grinalda longa cobria seus cabelos que estavam presos em uma espécie de rabo de cavalo. Em sua fronte uma belta tiara brilhava ,seus olhos estavam pintados realçando o brilho perolado e sua face, como sempre, corada._

_-Hanabi, deixe-nos sozinhos. -Eu disse olhando para ela que concordou rapidamente e retirou-se do local._

_-Você está linda. -Foi à única coisa que pude balbuciar._

_-Não me diga isso. -Ela disse olhando diretamente para o chão tentando esconder as lágrimas que começaram a brotar em seus olhos._

_Naquele momento eu me senti a pior das criaturas que já passaram por esse medíocre mundo. Minha filha estava derramando lágrimas por culpa minha... Por culpa de um pai que não lhe deu atenção desejada e a deixou sofrer..._

_-Hinata... -Eu arfei, aproximando-me dela, tocando seu ombro desnudo e sentindo a pele aveludada dela. -Desculpe-me por não ter feito você sorrir... Meu sofrimento maior é que desde quando sua mãe morreu... Eu tive tempo para cuidar de vocês como realmente queria. -Ela ergueu os olhos e me olhou. As lágrimas ainda corriam por seu rosto, manchando a maquiagem._

_-Por que fez isso? -Ela sibilou limpando as lágrimas com as palmas das mãos mais uma vez desviando meu olhar._

_-Você cresceu... Eu queria mostrar isso... -Eu disse._

_-Da pior maneira possível! -Ela respondeu afastando alguns passos de mim e caminhando até a janela. Eu a acompanhei e vi seus olhos arregalarem quando viu que todos a esperavam. Todos, menos quem ela mais queria._

_-Calma... -Eu disse acariciando seu rosto. -Tudo vai dar certo_

_-Posso... Posso confiar pelo menos uma vez em você? -Ela me perguntou olhando fundo em meus olhos._

_Eu sorri, um sorriso que não dava há muito tempo. -Você está igual sua mãe. -Eu disse. -E pode confiar em mim._

_Depois daquilo retirei-me do quarto dela e comecei a caminhar pelos corredores longos até chegar à varanda, onde vi um vulto passar por lá rapidamente._

_-Atrasado. -Eu disse aproximando-me dele._

_-Desculpe. -Ele respondeu arrumando os longos cabelos. -Meu chefe não quis me dispensar mais cedo._

_-Deixo tudo em suas mãos Neji. -Eu disse olhando fundo nos olhos perolados dele._

Comentem por favor!  
qualquer coisa!

e logo venho com mais caps!

beeijus no pâncreas!


	12. O nosso Final Feliz

_"Eu senti um frio tremendo percorrer por minha espinha e dominar todo meu corpo assim que entrei na mansão de Hiashi e vi que havia uma enorme concentração no jardim. Pessoas bem vestidas caminhando felizes por todo lado segurando taças contendo líquidos de cores variadas e conversando animadas umas com as outras._

_Caminhei em silêncio até a varanda, onde Hiashi pediu para encontrá-lo assim que chegasse lá._

_Quando cheguei, encostei-me em um dos pilares e lá fiquei. Havia vários vasos de flores espalhados por toda extensão do lugar. Era dalí a fonte do cheiro maravilhoso que a minha Hinata emanava._

_Respirei fundo e passei as mãos um pouco trêmulas por meu rosto. Estava um pouco suado. Claro! Eu saí correndo do trabalho pra ver o que tanto ele queria, me ligou noite passada dizendo que tinha algo de extrema importância pra me falar. _

_Quando ele chegou, pude ver em seus olhos que algo de muito, muito _estranho_ aquele homem estava guardando._

_-Atrasado. –Foi à primeira coisa que ele disse assim que se aproximou de mim._

_-Desculpe. -Eu respondi rapidamente, passando as mãos por meus cabelos, tentando arrumar o que o vento constantemente bagunçava. -Meu chefe não quis me dispensar mais cedo._

_-Isso é com certeza um grande problema! -Rebateu ele em falso tom de preocupação._

_-Nem imagina o quanto... -Suspirei, cansado._

_-Deixo tudo em suas mãos Neji. -Ele mudou a feição rapidamente olhando fundo nos meus olhos, como se tudo agora dependesse de mim. Não sei o por que... .mas aquilo não fez com que eu me sentisse muito bem._

_-O que quer que eu faça agora? –Eu perguntei erguendo o cenho. Não fazia idéia do que aquele homem tinha em mente. Na verdade não sei por que atendi seu chamado. –Quer que eu assista de camarote o casamento de sua filha?_

_-Antes eu queria sim. –Ele respondeu, desviando-se de meu olhar e passando a fitar as flores que dançavam sob o vento contínuo. –Mas agora vejo que tudo que fiz só atrapalhou Hinata..._

_-E você só percebe isso agora? –Eu perguntei sério, cruzando os braços e encarando-o._

_-Você não entende Neji –Ele parecia está falando mais consigo mesmo do que comigo. – tudo o que fiz foi somente para o bem de Hinata!_

_-Oh Claro! Fazê-la casar-se com um homem que não gosta e maltratá-la praticamente toda hora! –respondi em tom sarcástico. – Totalmente protetor! -Eu zombei, minha era tão amarga que até me surpreendi -Não sei como você consegue..._

_-Eu vou explicar. –Ele ergueu o dedo branco e fino –Eu o chamei aqui... -Ele fez uma pausa, parecia está englindo em seco -...Por que quero que fuja daqui com Hinata. –Ele disse, olhando-me praticamente em tom de súplica, aquilo mais parecia uma ordem do que um simples apelo._

_No início eu fiquei sem reação. Realmente acho que todos que estivessem em minha pele naquele momento sentiriam-se assim. Fiquei até com vergonha de lhe falar que já tinha isso em mente há muito, muito bolo se formou na minha garganta me impossibilitando de respirar. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Esperava acordar a qualquer momento molhado de suor e descobrir que não passou de um sonho, mais um para minha coleção. _

_-E por quê? –Eu quis saber... Queria que ele falasse, queria ouvir claramente que ele precisava de mim, queria que dissesse que comigo Hinata-sama seria feliz. O que não era mentira._

_-A felicidade de minha filha... –Ele começou em sussurro, mas logo foi aumentando. Parecia estar lutando contra as próprias palavras –Está... Está ao seu lado. –Ele disse rapidamente._

_Era muito bom vê-lo se rebaixando daquela forma, um homem como ele dizendo aquilo, era algo para se guardar pelo resto da vida._

_-Eu já havia lhe dito isso antes. –Eu disse tentando reprimir o riso. –Mas o senhor se prendeu ao orgulho e não quis me ouvir._

_-È algo lamentável. –Ele respondeu. Como se confessasse sua maior covardia. Eu sinceramente adorei ver aquilo. - não espere mais Neji, você já esperou muito.Não quero vê-la sofrer nem um minuto amais, já tenho o suficiente para me martirizar pelo resto dos meus dias. Ela está no quarto. Vá lá e convença a fugir, vão para bem longe daqui, comecem uma nova vida felizes, longe de mim e tudo isso!- Ele fez uma pausa cruzou os braços sob o colo. -No que precisarem é só contar comigo._

_Ergui o cenho e o encarei, parecia surreal. Ainda pensava vagamente na possibilidade de estar sonhando..._

_-Eu... Nem sei... - Eu comecei, meio que sem encontrar as palavras certas._

_-Ande! Não a tempo para ficar me olhando. –Ele ralhou evitando me olhar. Eu entendi o porquê. Algumas lágrimas começaram a consumir seus olhos fazendo-os brilhar mais. _

_Eu sorri fracamente, para que ele não notasse, admitiu sua derrota. Então eu me apressei para encontrar com ela, meu coração estava palpitando bem mais acelerado do que das outras vezes que eu a via._

_ Atravessei os corredores como num jato, agradeço aos céus até hoje por não ter ninguém por perto. Eu estava meio estranho, não havia sangue em meu rosto, ele estava frio demais, como se toda minha corrente sanguinea houevesse parado de trabalhar. Não era a hora certa, mas eu estava muito ancioso._

_A porta estava encostada._

_Abri-q caltelosamente, com um certo medo de que ela não estivesse lá, ou que estivesse , na verdade eu estava com medo... de alguma coisa, que não consegui encontrar a palavra certa para definir o momento._

_E lá estava ela. Mais linda do que nunca vira antes. Mais perfeita do que nunca... Nem em meus mais belos sonhos conseguiria imaginá-la daquele jeito. O vestido branco era um pouco decotado e rendas enfeitavam o vão que o mesmo deixava. Seu cabelo estava preso com uma tiara perolada,e assim como seus olhos brilhavam, uma grinalda brincava com o vento que vinha da janela. Estava encantadoramente sentada em sua cama. Olhando tristemente pra algo em suas mãos, parecia ser um papel, não notei na hora. Estava encantado demais, apreciando aquela cena ocupado demais para pensar em qualquer coisa. Ela pareceu não notar minha presença. Então caminhei em silêncio até onde ela estava. Me sentei ao seu lado, ela sentiu o colchão da cama abaixar um pouco e assustada virou o rosto e me viu olhando-a. Era incrivel que ela não conseguiu sentir minha presença. _

_Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, foi como se tudo o que ela estava pensando desabasse e toda sua tristeza repentina terno sorriso começou a formar-se em seus lábios e os olhos logo encheram-se de lágrimas._

_-Eu... eu achei que não viesse. –Ela suspirou largando o papel que estava em seus mã uma foto. Era uma foto nossa, de quando eramos crianças, ela estava corada olhando para camera tentando sorrir e eu ao seu lado sorrindo energicamente segurando seus ombros._

_-Mas.. estou aqui. –Eu respondi sorrindo. Como era bom saber que agora as coisas iam finalmente dar certo.- Vamos embora?_

_Ela me olhou, um quê de preocupação preencheu seus olhos e minha mente começou a martelar uma coisa que desde o ínicio eu não havia pensado: Se ela quisesse desistir?_

_Ela tinha todo o direito, é claro._

_-Ma..mas como vai ficar tudo? –Ela perguntou, sua mãos frias como mármore procuravam as minhas e eu logo as segurei._

_-Você se preocupa com isso? –Eu deixei escapar meu tom de desapontamento, olhando para a barra do vestido dela que riscava o chão. –Achei que tivesse aberto mão de tudo..._

_-Mas eu o fiz! –Ela respondeu, porém sua voz era tão baixa que tive que reformular a resposta dela umas duas vezes para saber o que ela quis dizer._

_-Então por que toda essa duvida? Não deveria agir assim... -Respirei fundo, estava começando a achar que meus pensamentos finalmente se concluiram. Ela desistiu._

_Hinata me olhou, seus olhos, as duas luas brilhantes estavam inundadas e uma primeira lágrima escorreu deles. Aquilo fez meu estôgamo dar uma guinada e pela primeira vez, achei que não fosse aguentar._

_-Não é o que está pensando. -Ela largou minhas mãos com delicadeza e se levantou. Seus lábios tremiam como se estivesse sussurrando algo, uma oração._

_-Então o que é? -Eu respirei fundo tentando ignorar a voz na minha cabeça que zombava de mim._

_-Não quero machucar meu pai... As pessoas daqui... -Ela sussurrou._

_Entendi. _

_Ela tinha medo._

_Péssimo sentimento para um momento como aquele._

_-Mesmo com tudo o que ele fez para você? -Não gostei da idéia de estar usando aquela tática suja... mas não estava com muitas opções no momento._

_Ela bufou baixinho, jentando as mãos e olhando para o chão. Eu a entendia muito bem. Então pressioná-la, como estava fazendo não era nenhum pouco bom. _

_-Me diga uma coisa. -Me levantei me aproximando dela; segurei suas mãos frias e olhei eu seu olhos, a expressão dela era ilegivel. -Pense. Depois de tudo que passamos, tudo o que vivemos juntos, as vezes que te defendi e que me martirizei por nao ter feito isso, os momentos bons que passamos e todo o resto. -Continuei encando-a, ela não tinha desviado os olhos dos meus. -Quer mesmo deixar isso para trás? Não quer mais fugir com seu Guarda-costas?_

_Era a primeira vez que eu usei aquela expressão, ela ergueu o rosto e me olhou, parecia estar abatida .Respirou fundo,suas mãos apertaram as minhas com certa força, e eu continuei a encará-la esperando uma resposta. Esperando pela pior resposta._

_- Neji. -Ela começou me chamando pelo primeiro nome, sem usar sufixo, isso me intessou bastante, confesso. -Eu jamais desisti da possibilidade em fugir com você -Exclareceu ela, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. -Eu amo você mais do qualquer coisa nesse mundo, entenda isso. -As palavras saíram se atropelando e senti suas mãos tremerem. Era a primeira que ouvia da boca dela que me amava, então podia imaginar em como estava se sentindo._

_Abri a boca para falar, mas ela colocou a dedo indicador branco entre meus lábios. _

_- È claro que eu figiria com _meu_ Guarda-costas, mas agora entenda... -Ela prosseguiu, agora falava com mais segurança - Eu estou com medo._

_-Você tirou uma tonelada das minhas costas. -Admiti, respirando fundo. -Mas nós vamos fujir._

_Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas e fui mais rápido._

_-Você me ama não é? -Eu perguntei -Eu também, você acha que seremos felizes aqui, sendo bombardeados por seu pai? Sendo alvo de chacota para os amigos dele? Temos a oportunidade de sair daqui não temos? Então me responde: O que estamos esperando?_

_Ela continou me olhando, como se tivesse digerindo cada palavra que eu disse, tentando conciliar os fatos._

_-Posso... pelo menos trocar de roupas? -Ela perguntou depois de dois minutos, olhando para o longo vestido._

_Eu sorri, não havia coisa melhor para fazer naquele momento, toda a minha aflição sumiu quando ouvi as palavras que precisava daquela voz que só encontrava em meus sonhos. Foi quando alguém bateu na porta._

_-Não temos o dia todo, os conviados estão esperando! -Rosnou a voz de Hiashi do outro lado. Hinata estemeceu, mas eu sorri o que a deixou preocupada, imagino._

_-Me dê um minuto! -Respondi e senti Hinata amolecer ao meu lado._

_-Está maluco? -Ela contrapôs, aflita -Ele não sabe que está aqui... ou sabe?_

_Eu sorri mais uma vez e pisquei em resposta._

_-Não temos tempo. - continuei voltando minha atenção aos olhos dela -E você vestida assim fica bem mais emocionante! _

_-Você não toma jeito! -Ela replicou sorrindo também. Provavelmente aprovou a idéia. -Agora como vamos?_

_-Do mesmo jeito que eu sempre fazia para visitá-la durante a noite. -Eu mostrei a grande abertura ladeada de cortinas rosa claro. -Pela janela. E não se preocupe -Eu acrescentei -Não é alto._

_Ela respirou fundo, como se tivesse resistindo a idéia de passar pela janela, mas começou a caminhar até ela, decidida._

_-Quem vai primeiro? -Ela perguntou, havia um toque exitação nas palavras. -As damas?_

_-Não, dessa vez primeiro os cavalheiros. -Me adiantei na janela e sem dificuldade passei as pernas pela parte de concreto e com um pequeno pulo, meus pés encontraram o chão._

_-Sua vez._

_Ela se adiantou e com cuidado pôs as mãos no concreto e passou as pernas numa velocidade incrível, estendi minha mãos para ela que as segurou firme e em um baque forte firmou os pés no chão. Ela foi melhor do que eu._

_-Não sabia que senhora tinha especialidade em pular janelas! -Ele refliti, sorrindo abobado._

_-Devo confessar que nem eu! -Ela respondeu sussurrando. Segurou minha mão força e seus olhos procuraram os meus. -Para onde agora?_

_-Para onde o vento nos levar. -Respondi sem olhar para ela. Estava concentrado na varanda onde alguém, cujo os longos cabelos eram balançados pelo vento, assistia a nossa 'fuga', podia ver claramente um sorriso em seus lábios. -Seu pai vai ficar bem._

_Ela olhou para meus olhos e seguiu até onde eu estava olhando e o viu também, ele levantou a mão e deu um breve aceno seguido de um gesto para que fossemos logo._

_Ela sorru docemente para o pai e segurou com mais força minha mão._

_-Vamos meu gurda-costas... Para onde o vento nos levar. -Seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma tão perfeita que custei a acreditar que aquilo não era mesmo um sonho. Então a abracei, passando meus braços pela sua cintura e trazendo-a para mais perto de mim, devagar rocei a ponta do meu nariz no seu, ela sorriu e depois nossos lábios se encontraram e um beijo carinhoso se iniciou ali._

_Depois corremos pelas ruas de Tóquio,como dois adolecentes bobos que abacaram de fazer algo que realmente não deviam. Seu vestido arrastando no chão, sujando rapidamente, o vento batendo na grinalda flutuante, um sorriso imenso em seus lábios e as pessoas olhando-nos algumas encantadas, outra incrédulas..._

_Foi o melhor dia da minha vida. _

_E foi assim que roubei minha protegida de seu casamento. _

_Não sei muito bem o aconteceu com o noivo, mas pelo que Hiashi me contou, ele parecia mais feliz do que normal._

_Nos mudamos para uma cidadezinha bem longe da capital, terminamos nossos estudos lá e voltamo para Tóquio depois de alguns anos, para fazermos faculdade. Fomos muito bem recebidos na casa de Hiashi, não ficamos mais que dois dias por lá. Não queriamos abusar... Sabe-se lá o que se passava na cabeça daquele homem. Nos casamos lá mesmo, uma cerimônia simples, mas inesquecivel._

_Arrumei um trabalho fiixo e ganhava muito bem, então logo compramos um apartamento, perto do cás, a pedido de Hinata por causa do anos passaram tão rápido que nem eu nem ela conseguimos notar. Só parei para perceber quando eu tinha vinte e seis anos, e era gerente de uma loja de artigos esportivos e ela com vinte cinco anos, trabalhava na empresa de seu pai, não para ser a futura dona, ela desistiu daquilo no momento em que aceitou fujir comigo, mas como uma pessoa de importante cargo lá nessa época que nosso primeiro e único filho nasceu._

_Esse é o nosso final feliz. O final que eu mesmo não acreditava que seria. O final, que nem meus mais belos sonhos eu imaginei._

_Era tudo um sonho de um Guarda-Costas apaixonado. E o sentimento não mudou com o tempo. Continuo olhando-o como a pessoa que fui encarregado de proteger,a garota tímida e triste que me apaixonei, hoje é a minha jóia mais preciosa, meu ajno, meu tudo e será aternamente até o dia de minha morte."_

**Fim**

**Deida-sama: **Bom pessoas, digo que é realmente triste terminarmos uma historia, parece uma dolorosa despedida. Fiquei muito feliz em poder concluir mais um trabalho meu. A primeira NejiHina completa, que era para ter concluido já a algum tempo, mas por motivos bem particulares não pude. Pesso perdão para aqueles que esperaram pacientemente. Agradeço de todo meu coração a todos os comentários que recebi durante a fic.

_Agracimentos:_

Primeiro começaremos por uma pessoa que me motivou a escrever essa historia: **Pathy_chan**. Pessoa linda, fofa e mais um monte de outras qualidades, dedico essa historia á você e sei muito bem que você merece coisa muito melhor.

Um agrecimento as meninas maravilhosas da comunidade _**Neji e Hinata **_do orkut, que me deram maior força. Um abraço especial á **Nathy_Hyuuga**, **Hinatinha chan, Jéh e muitas outras **(do orkut) pessoas que me deram muito apoio nesse momento. **Konan,** a fofa que fez meu coração quase explodir de felicidade.** Julythereza,** minha inspiração para escrever**. **(é Juh, isso é tudo culpa sua. o.o) Também não poderia deixar de agradecer ao meu querido amigo, atrapalhado e cabeçudo **Thiago san **que acompanha todas as minhas historias com uma paciência de Jó. À **nyo-mila**, a pessoa mais linda que já conheci na vida! Amo você menina! **Nathy_ivo**, quero ser igual a ela quando crescer... *-* E também um beijo para** Hinatinha05 **que veio acompanhando essa historia, muito obrigada querida, **Dricahina**, não esqueci de você não!**Tuik**, muito obrigada minha querida!** Lia-san**, também muito obrigada pelos seus comentários, pode não parecer para você, mas eles são MUITO importantes para mim!

Em especial a minha mãe, que sempre me deu um grande apoio, apesar de não achar que eu levo muito jeito para coisa.

Tem muito mais pessoas aqui, mas minha mente horrivel não me faz lembrar. Mas não é por isso que deixo de agradecer. Muito obrigada para todos aqueles que acompanharam essa minha fic. OBRIGADA de todo coração!

As meninas do , muito obrigada a todos o lindos comentários que recebi que fazia meu coração entrar em colápso a cada um que lia! um tonel de agrecimentos mais uma vez para** Mello -afk-,** Maravilhosa!,e muitas outra que me deram apoio!

Algumas músicas me enfluenciram bastantes para escrever _O Guarda-Costas, _então quero deixar aqui, as bandas que me deram essa idéia maravilhosa.

L'arc~en~ciel, Evanecence, Coldplay, High and Mighty Color, Shamam, Sistem of A Down, Slipknot e mais outras.

é isso!

Um beijo e não deixem de comentar!


End file.
